Tears, Proposals, and a Birthday
by GoseiGokaiYellow
Summary: Emily is hurt that Jayden hasn't proposed yet, when everyone else was. Mia is hurt that Antonio forgot her Birthday. Will they get through? This is for Worlds Greatest Love Song's Birthday. WGLS dark rangers  are in here. Jemily, Aia, and others. Oneshot.


**_THIS IF FOR WORLDS GREATEST LOVE SONG(WGLS). IT IS HER BIRTHDAY TOMORROW THURSDAY, OCTOBER 13TH 2011. I AM MAKING THIS ONESHOT FOR HER AND YOU GUYS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :) :D _**

**_WGLS Dark Power Rangers Team is in here._**

**_Parings= Jemily(Jayden/Emily), Aia(Antonio/Mia), Kekki(Kevin/Nikki), Marr(Mike/Starr), Rorena(Robert/Serena), Twesley(Twilight/Wesley)_**

"Happy Birthday Mia!" shout Emily,, Serena, Starr, Nikki, and Twilight jumping on the chinease girls pink and fluffy bed.

"Thanks guys!'' says Mia sitting up in bed happily. Mia is not a morning person. But on her birthday she always is.

"What do you want to do today?" asks Emily.

"Well..." pauses Mia.

"What is it Mia?" asks Serena.

"Spit it out.'' says Nikki.

"Well I wanted to spend my time with Antonio to day." says Mia guilt present in here voice.

"Ok!" says Twilight.

"Really?" asks Mia.

"Sure. Your the birthday girl. It's your day. And theres no need to feel guilty." says Starr.

"Ok! Thanks guys." says Mia hoping out of bed. She runs into her, and Emily's bathroom.

The remaining girls head to the living room. They meet the boys in there. Antonio wasn't there though. Strange.

"We'll be right back." says Serena, and Starr.

"Ok!" say Emily, Nikki, and Twilight. Serena and Starr walk out the back door, and out to the outside dojo.

"Wonder what that's all about?" asks Twilight.

"I don't know either." says Nikki.

"Anyway, Hey guys!" says Emily tapping on Jaydens shoulder. He turns around and smiles down at her. He leans down and kisses her passonitaly on the lips.

Nikki went over to Kevin and pulled him down by his shirt and gave him a big smooch.

Twilight went over to Wesley and says"Hey how you doin'?" like a gangster. Wesley moved over alittle. That voice always creeped him out and she knew it.

"So where's the B-day girl?'' asks Mike.

"Asleep." says Twilight.

"Really?" asks Mike.

"No!" Twilight slapped Mike upside the head.

"OW! Your mean." says Mike breaking down into tears.

"Good!" says Twilight back.

"Ok, you two thats enough." says Jayden.

"But she...Start...ed...it!" says Mike between sobs pointing at Twilight.

"Uhh!" gasps Twilight and she flicks him on the forhead.

"OOOWWWW! Mommy." whines Mike. Everyone stiffled their giggles.

"What's going on here?" asks Starr walking into the room, followed by Serena. Starr walks over to Mike and puts an arm around him. Then she looks at Twilight accusingly.

"Nothing." says Twilight plainly.

"Mike?" asks Starr.

"Sh...She slapped m...me an...and flicked..m..m...mmee!" whines Mike. Starr's head shot up and she gave twilight the death glare.

"That's it. Time out Twilight Elezabeth Swan." says Starr pointing to a corner. Everyone looked at each other.

"But-" starts Twilight.

"Now!" sasy Starr with athority still pointing at the wall.

"Fine." mummbled Twilight and stummbled off towards 'her' corner. But not befor giving Mike the death glare. Mike shrank back into Starrs arms.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh! I got you. Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" says Starr rocking Mike back and forth with her arms. "I'll give you a cookie."

Mikes head shot up "Really? A cookie?" asks Mike.

"Yep."

"Ok." says Mike happily. They head off to the kitchen. When they were out of sight everyone burst into a hoot of laughter.

"!"

"Hi guys." says Mia walking into the room.

"Hi!" Everyone says still laughing.

"What?" asks Mia.

"Mm...m...MIKE!" They say.

"That's what I thought." says Mia. Just then Antonio walked in. Starr and Mike walk back in.

"Hi guys!" he says.

"Hi!" they say back.

"Hi Antonio." says Mia.

"Hi!" he says back.

"Is there something you want to say to me." asks Mia.

"Nope." says Antonio. Mia drops her head. "Oh Yes." Mia's head shot up."You've got something right here." Pointed Antonio on his own face to show Mia where it was on hers.

Mia's hand flew to her face. She rubbed it and realized it was wet blush. She didn't rub it in all the way. Mia ran out of the room embaressed.

"Mia!" the girls yell and they run after her. Twilight left 'her' time out spot to join the others. When they get to her, and Emily's room they saw Mia crying her eyes out in a pillow.

"Mia?" asks Serena walking over to the pink bed. Followed by Emily, Nikki, Starr, and Twilight.

"What?'' asks Mia raising her head.

"Plese don't cry." says Serena.

"How could I not. My Fieance forgot my birthday. I don't think any of your fiences would." says Mia. "Oh Emily I'm so sorry." says Mia ashamed of bringing up fiences. She was the only one out of all the girl who was proposed to by their boyfriends after the war.

"It's Ok." says Emily. She then fell down into Mia's open arms and they both started to cry.

"BOOOHHOOOO!" they whine.

"Boys stink." says Emily.

"You got that right." says Mia.

"Are you guys ok, now?" asks Nikki.

"Yah!" they say wiping their eyes.

"Good now get dressed." says Starr.

"Why?" Mia and Emily ask.

"You'll see." says Serena.

"Ok." they say.

"Yay! Let's go.'' says Twilight.

The girls head to the bathroom to get ready.

*****************************************Meanwhile_********************************************_**

**_ With the boys..._**

"You seriously forgot Mia's birthday?'' asks Wesley.

"No!" says Antonio.

"Oh!" Wesley says then he slaps Antonio upside the head.

"Owww! What was that for?" he asks clutching his head.

"For scaring us, and making Mia think you forgot." says Wesley plainly.

''I made her think that because of the suprize I have for her." says Antonio still clutching his head.

"What is it?" asks Robert.

"A dance." says Antonio.

"Aww comon man." complains Mike.

"Comon Mike it will be fun." says Kevin.

"Yah sure for you." says Mike.

"For all of us." says Jayden.

"DO we have to wear those monkey suits?" asks Mike.

"Yep." answeres Antonio.

"Then no way am I giong." says Mike.

"Oh yes you are. I mean if you don't want Starr to find out that you sleep with Mr. Cuttles(His Blanket) and still wet the bed sometimes."says Kevin.

"You wouldn't." says Mike.

"Ohhhh! But I would.'' says Kevin back.

"Fine!" Mike says angrily.

"So when are you going to propose to Emily?" asks Wesley.

"Tonight." says Jayden.

"Cool." says Mike.

"Great." says Robert.

"Good. I'm happy for you can you go get dressed and meet me out in the outside dojo." says Antonio.

"Ok!" the guys say and they head there seperate ways so they could get ready.

****************************************_Meanwhile*********************************************_**

**_ With the girls..._**

"Ok. I'm ready.' says Mia walking out of the bathroom in a pink dress.

"Me, two." say Emily walking out behind her in a yellow on.

"Me, three." says Starr walking out in a blak dress.

"Me, four." says Serena walking out in a white dress.

''Me, five." says Twilight walking out in a deep blue dress.

"Me, six." says Nikki walking out in a dark purple dress.

"Good were all ready." says Starr.

"Lets go." says Serena. The girls follow Serena, and Starr to the outside dojo, and what they saw made them gasp in shock.

"Wow!" says Emily, Mia, Nikki, and Twilight. They saw all the boys dressed in tuxes and lights of all colors. There was even a D.J.

"Happy Birthday Mia!" shout Serena, Starr, and all of the other boys.

Emily, Nikki, and Twilight felt left out and they say"And many more."

"Wow! Thanks guys." gasps Mia.

"Don't thank us.'' says Kevin.

"Yah! It was all Antonio's idea.'' sasy Robert.

"Really?" asks Mia looking at Antonio.

"Yep!You didn't really think I forgot your birthday did you?" asks Antonio, smiling at her.

"No!" says Mia.

"Good! Do you want to dance?" asks Antonio.

"Yes." says Mia. Antonio grabs her arm and leads her onto the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" asks Jayden to Emily.

"Yes." says Emily. Jayden takes her to the dance floor.

"You?'' asks Mike to Starr.

"Sure." They walk to the dance floor.

"Nikki?" asks Kevin.

"Yes!" squels Nikki dragging Kevin to the dance floor.

"You wanna dance Twilight?" asks Wesley.

"Yes.'' she says and he takes her to the dance floor.

They danced for 2 hours. Then Jayden says to Emily"I'll be right back." he leaves Emily.

"Ok!" says Emily. She sees him walk up to the D.J. and ask him something. She saw the D.J. smile and hand Jayden a mic.

"Listen up." says Jayden. The music stops and everyone turns to listen."I know its your birthday Mia so Happy Birthday. But this is for Emily." Jayden looks straight into Emily's. She blushes. "Emily Olivia Harrison, Will you marry me?" asks Jayden.

Emily was almost to tears. "Yes!" she gasped. Jayden smiled at her and put down the mic. on the DJ's stand. He walks over and puts the ring on her finger.

"Whay now?" asks Emily putting her arms around his neck for a slow dance.

"I wanted it to ne at the perfect moment. And I wanted it to be perfect. And it was. Just seeing you tonight made that clear. Emily Olivia Shiba I love you. I wanted it to be perfect because you deserve nothin less." says Jayden.

"Awwww, Jay. I love you, too." says Emily pulling him down for a kiss. Everyone clapped and appluaded.

_** _THE END_**_

They lived happy lives. Everyone got married, and had beautiful kids. When thouse kids grow up they will be the next POWER RANGERS SAMURAI. And may they find love as their parents did.

**_HOPE YOU LIKED IT WORLDS GREATEST LOVE SONG. AND I HOPE YOU OTHER READERS ENJOYED IT. :D_**

**_LOVE,_**

**_EMILY OLIVIA SHIBA_**


End file.
